In Your Arms
by Llily.B
Summary: [TRAD][KagaKise] Kise a fait un mauvais rêve et Kagami le réconforte.


**Titre :** In Your Arms (Dans Tes Bras)

**Auteur :** Bexara

**Traductrice :** Lily.B

**Disclaimer :** Pour une fois, rien ne m'appartient, ni la fanfiction, ni les personnages de KnB – seule la traduction est mienne ;)

**Genre :** Sweet

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Kagami x Kise

**Résumé :** Kise a fait un mauvais rêve et Kagami le réconforte

**NdA :** Pour une personne anonyme sur tumblr qui voulait une courte KagaKi où ils se câlinaient ou faisaient des trucs mignons.

**NdT : **Ceci est ma première traduction, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils si vous en avez :)  
Je remercie Bexara de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ses fictions. J'ai littéralement fondue devant cette histoire tant elle est adorable (dégoulinante de sucre selon ma beta XD), sans parler du fait qu'il s'agit d'une Kagami x Kise, mon second couple préféré après le AoKise ~  
Même si je pense que ma traduction n'est pas aussi bien que la VO, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire, tout autant que moi *coeur*

* * *

**In Your Arms**

* * *

–

–

–

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il l'avait réveillé, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kagami trouva Kise redressé, le menton sur un genou replié, regardant dans le vide.

La lune était pleine et sa lumière d'argent formait un halo lumineux autour de sa tête blonde tout en assombrissant son visage. Il avait l'air sombre, triste même, à tel point que le cœur de Kagami se serra. D'habitude, Kise était si dynamique, si joyeux, si délicieusement vivant que sa présence à elle seule suffisait à éclairer une pièce entière.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux, d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Kise se tourna vers lui et bien qu'il souriait légèrement, on pouvait discerner dans ses magnifiques yeux, une fragilité que Kagami n'était pas habitué à voir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Hésitant, Kise haussa les épaules. « Un mauvais rêve je suppose. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Je me suis juste réveillé avec cette espèce de... tristesse. Ne fais pas attention, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement, d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Rendors-toi. J'irai mieux dans cinq minutes. »

Comme si ça allait arriver.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! » Kagami lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou et ouvrit ses bras « Viens là ». Comme Kise hésitait, Kagami lui lança un regard noir. « Viens avant que je ne te dévisse la tête.»

La menace lui valut un rire, un vrai cette fois-ci et l'air perdu dans le regard doré de Kise disparut, remplacée par une tendresse débordante.

S'allongeant, il posa sa tête contra la poitrine de Kagami et entremêla leurs jambes. Sa main vint reposer près de sa tête, paume contre peau, et il soupira.

« Kagamicchi, tu devrais sans doute revoir ta technique de drague. Menacer de ''dévisser la tête'' à quelqu'un n'est pas vraiment romantique. »

Kagami frappa Kisesur la tête. « Je n'essayais pas d'être romantique, idiot. Par ailleurs, ça a marché, non ? »

Il put sentir Kise sourire contre lui. « Ouais, je suppose. »

Sous ses doigts, ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux, l'incitant à se perdre entre les mèches soyeuses. Kise soupira de nouveau et se serra davantage contre son amant à son toucher, appréciant sous sa main le battement régulier du coeur de Kagami.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Kagami choyant Kise tandis que ce dernier lui dessinait gentiment des cercles sur la peau du bout des doigts.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? demanda Kagami à moitié endormi après ces quelques minutes passées au chaud, à apprécier le seul fait d'être allongé avec Kise dans les bras.

– Mmm, ronronna Kise aux anges, puis il leva la tête afin de voir le visage de Kagami. Parce que Kagamicchi est tellement mignon, je me sens mille fois mieux. »

– Je ne suis pas mignon, débile, nia Kagami, en lui donnant une petite tape sous le menton, mais ses lèvres étaient légèrement incurvées. Tu penses que tu peux te rendormir maintenant ? »

Kise hocha la tête avant d'arborer un immense sourire espiègle « Mais seulement si tu m'embrasses avant »

Kagami ronchonna mais se pencha consciencieusement pour frôler ses lèvres d'un doux et réconfortant baiser.

« Ça suffit ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, les yeux doux et inquisiteurs.

– Ça suffit toujours » répondit Kise, son visage exprimant toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire à voix haute.

Il était tellement beau que Kagami l'embrassa de nouveau, l'attirant contre lui jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de leurs corps se touche, puis posa son menton sur la tête de Kise une fois fait.

« Alors espérons qu'il n'y aura plus de mauvais rêves cette nuit. »

Kise se lova contre Kagami et ferma les yeux « Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura. Plus maintenant. »

Et il n'y en eut pas.

**FIN**


End file.
